bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
W.H.A.T. (Ace Tiger's Conception)
Just expanded information of WHAT on BTD 6: Timelessness and also, stuff on that page may not be updated. The WHAT is a red bloon covered with bloontonium and has 5 loyal Auracrysts. Immune to explosions, ice, fire and lasers, and gives immunity to explosions and ice to surrounding bloons, it proves a difficult challenge. It also damages all towers in its range ( the range of a Ninja Monkey ) by 0.1 per second, and shoots a constant ray of bloontonium that deals 0.5 damage per second, but has small range. It is on the Special Mission APPLAUSE. Lore W.H.A.T. was a defect bloon. He was placed inside a lead instead of a black bloon, but went unnoticed. Since he wasn't that strong, he fell over during an attack in Bloontonium Lab and was almost popped by a 0/0 Mortar, but the lead protected him. The bottom part of the lead clung to him so he was slower than other red bloons. He sneaked past the towers and went deeper into the lab, where he found large amounts of bloontonium and Auracrysts. A Shuriken somehow followed him and almost popped him, but was blocked by five Auracrysts, which now are very loyal to him, and the bloontonium irradiated him and gave him his powers. The Mission '--APPLAUSE-- Act 1' The first part of the mission takes place at a energy/electric and space-y (like E. N. T. I. T. Y's first track) version of Down the Drain, but has 8 smaller entrances instead of 4. The middle has Aerogel instead of water. The bloons that mostly spawn are Ceramics with a starry pattern on it, to fit more with the track. The track only has 30 rounds but only start with 490 cash and 70 lives. You also cannot place towers that are Mechanical. R1: 10 Blacks R2: 7 Blacks, 7 Whites R3 - R25: 20-35 Blacks, Whites, Lead, Ceramics, Zebras (Randomized) R26: 20 Board Bloons R27: 5 MOABs R28: 2 BFBs R29: 5 ZOMGs R30: 2 DDTs, 30 Camo Regen Ceramics '--APPLAUSE-- Act 2' The second part takes place at a planet made of ice, Aerogel, and white bloontonium. (I'll make an image later.) The track's path is like Bloontonium Lab. This only has 25 rounds. The boss here is Vortex, Master of Deadly Air, and you start with $2100 and 50 lives. R1: 10 White Bloons R2: 10 Camo Blue Bloons R3: 20 White and Blue Bloons R4 - R24: Nothing yet... R25: Vortex '--APPLAUSE-- Act 4' This is when you face W. H. A, T., which is accompanied by 10 DDTs and 50 Ceramics. You use Delon, Master of Faith and Monkey Lords against it on a track like the lines of a grid, with no said entrance, and no exit. The grid is 10 x 10 squares, and you can only place inside the squares that can only fit one Super Monkey. The bloons never leaves and moves around the track until it kills Delon, which you lose. You only have 5 Wizard Lords, so use them wisely. You can also move Delon around as he stands on a star. Category:Special Missions Category:Bosses Category:Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons